


Trigger Phrase

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [11]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Takaoka never gives up, tsunayoshi was part of 3-E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Tsuna's hidden pass comes back with a poisoned bullet in the shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a short thing and I’m not sure if I will keep writing more for it or not. Let me know :)

Tsuna smiled as he stretched his arms above his head before settling back down on the couch in his EMPTY house. His mom took the kids out shopping and for once Reborn wasn’t home. He said he had business to take care and Bianchi had gone to stalk Hayato again. So Tsuna was taking this rare day off to veg in front of the television in the living room. 

Tsuna stiffened as an uneasy feeling covered him from head to foot and he slowly rose to his feet, he knew the feeling of Hyper Intuition and he wanted to cry. Could he not get one day off, Tsuna turned towards the screen doors that led to the backyard and felt him self freeze in place.

“No way, Takaoka?” Tsuna swallowed before gasping as pain radiated from his shoulder causing him to stagger backwards, right hand flying up to his shoulder out of reflex. 

“That poison will work this time around brat, I’m sure you will see your little friend’s soon.” Takaoka grinned, the scars on his face stretching with the movement before he fled from the backyard. 

“Shit.” Tsuna cursed as he staggered towards the staircase, dragging his bloodied hand along the wall without even noticing. 

Tsuna staggered up the stairs to his room and fell to his knees by his desk. His hands were bloodied and shaking as he opened the false bottom of his bottom desk drawer. A smart phone was sitting there just waiting. Tsuna pressed his thumb against the screen and a green glow scanned the thumbprint. 

“Trigger phrase ‘Bitch-Sensei and Mister K are OTP’. Prompt: Takaoka poisoned bullet.” Tsuna rasped out and the screen glowed to life showing an avatar of a purple haired girl, whose eyes slowly opened. 

“Tsuna!! Oh my gosh! You’re bleeding, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Okay don’t panic I’ll trigger the others and get you help, just hang on!” Ritsu freaked out seeing her friend and classmate obviously bleeding and in pain. 

“Hurry Ritsu.” Tsuna smiled weakly before he slid down the side of his desk, all energy leaving him. Moments passed before a thud came from his roof and the window slid open.

“Koro-Sensei?” Tsuna asked weak from blood lost and the poison running through his veins as he tilted his head back seeing a familiar yellow. 

“Oh my poor student, I am horribly sorry Tsunayoshi. Not to worry we will fix you right up!” Koro-Sensei said gently as he lifted the injured teen up with his tentacles, Tsuna closed his eyes letting himself pass out knowing he would be safe with his old teacher. 

Koro-Sensei held Tsuna closer, worry spiking and he eased him self out of the window he had entered. He squirmed his way up to the roof to where he could take off. 

“Put my student down, now.” A cold voice rang out as Koro-Sensei dodged a bullet while making sure to shield Tsuna.

“Ah, Hitman Reborn. I would appreciate if you did not fire bullets at my precious student.” Koro-Sensei recalled the name of the baby who was holding a smoking gun at him, black eyes glaring at him from underneath the brim of his fedora. 

“He is my student and who the hell are you?” Reborn growled, letting Leon change back hating the fact that the tentacle thing was right, he could injure Tsuna more. 

“I am his first teacher and target. If you don’t mind I need to save my student.” Koro-Sensei stated before taking off at Mach 3 back towards where he knew that the rest of his class and hopefully a medic with poison knowledge training were waiting. 

“The hell is going on Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn wondered aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up about either of these fandoms at
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
